The diffractive lens of this disclosure can be applied outside or within ophthalmic application. In later case the lens is called ophthalmic lens. Ophthalmic lens in this disclosure is defined as a lens suitable for placement outside the eye such as spectacles or contact lenses or inside the eye such as aphakic and phakic intraocular lenses placed in posterior or anterior eye chamber and also included are less common vision correction lenses such as artificial corneas and corneal implants.
For detailed explanation of the lens of this invention, the application in the ophthalmology for Presbyopia correction and more particularly to accommodating optic is used as a preferred embodiment.
A fixed single power lens provides good quality vision but only within a small range of viewing distances that is usually significantly narrower than the range required from near to distant vision. The resulted vision deficiency is called Presbyopia. There is a significant effort to develop a lens for Presbyopia correction in a form of multifocal refractive or diffractive type lenses that provide multiple foci and also in a form of accommodating lenses that may change their external surface shapes or positions inside the eye for incremental power increase for near vision. Accommodating ophthalmic lens described in this disclosure is a lens that consequently changes the image positions between distance and near foci by directing most of the available light to different diffractive orders or between refractive state and one of the diffractive orders under the action of ciliary muscle. It is important to note that lens disclosed in this invention has application outside accommodation and outside ophthalmic.
Natural accommodation as vision phenomenon is the ability of the eye to focus at different distances. It involves the dioptric power change of the eye provided by the crystalline lens shape change. The accommodation is a multistage process and involves a number of ocular elements: ciliary muscle, ciliary body, zonules, and lens capsule and, at last, the crystalline lens itself, FIG. 1. It also involves dynamically opposite actions of the corresponding ocular elements such as ciliary muscle vs. zonules/capsular bag. For instance, to accommodate for near vision, the ciliary muscle contracts which moves the ciliary body inward towards the crystalline lens, this relaxes the zonules attached to the ciliary body which in turn, releases the elastic capsular bag to allow the crystalline lens inside the capsular bag to take a more rounded shape for higher optical power. For far vision, the ciliary muscle relaxes which moves the ciliary body outward from the crystalline lens; this creates tension on zonules which in turns stretches the capsular bag that flattens the crystalline lens inside the crystalline bag to reduce the optical power of the lens.
All the involved in accommodation ocular elements and especially zonules and capsular bag vary with age and between different individuals thus making an accommodating device that relies on the action of zonules and crystalline bag to work as an extremely challenging task.
It has been several efforts to develop ophthalmic lens that can switch between optical conditions for far and near vision since 80th by using refractive optic. The principle of adjustment can be divided into three types of approached: (1) deformable design that changes lens shape in order to change its power, (2) translatable design that changes lens position inside the eye in order to change eye power and (3) refractive index adjustment design that changes lens material refractive index in order to change its power. All these designs were disclosed for the applications to the ocular implants and spectacles; no application to contact lens has been uncovered.
There are numerous US patents on and descriptions of deformable designs (Fluid Vision, Flex Optic, NuLens, etc.) and translatable designs (Synchrony, Crystalens, HumanOptics, TetraFlex, etc.) for ocular implants where all of them utilize refractive optics. Deformable design was also applied to spectacles, for instance variable focus spectacle lens where the surface radius changes were described by Fujita and Idesawa (Fujita T and Idesawa M, “Accommodation Assisted Glasses for Presbyopia”, Proceedings of the SPIE, 2002; 4902:99-109). The interesting aspect of this paper is the description of the gaze tracking for automatic lens power adjustment for viewing object distance.
There are also few US patents on refractive index modification designs. Nishimoto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,267 suggested a variable focal lens using the Pockels effect by applying electric filed to the electro-optic crystal to change material refractive index. Similar idea was disclosed by Kern in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,545 using liquid crystal. Kern also proposed the application of his invention to intra-ocular and spectacle lenses (Kern S P, “Bifocal, electrically switched intraocular and eyeglass molecular lenses” Proceedings of the SPIE, 1986; 601:155-158).
All the above disclosure was based on refractive optic for accommodation application. Diffractive lens application to accommodating implant was disclosed by Portney in US Patent Application No: 20070032866 where the monofocal diffractive optical surface changes its periods by bending in response to the accommodating force from the ocular element of the eye thus changing a separation between the diffractive orders and shifting the diffraction image focus from one position to another. Publication 20070032866 did not disclose a change in surface relief height to switch light from one diffractive order to another. This is to take full advantage of the diffractive optic to maintain constant Add power as the separation between the diffraction orders still relied on continuous change in focus position similar to a refractive optic.
Diffractive optic offers advantages over refractive optic for Presbyopia treatment where switching between far and near vision is required instead of continuous change of optical power of refractive optic where each power position is much more difficult to control and where far vision, for instance, may be easily varying even with a small change of accommodating force. More detailed explanation of diffractive optic advantages is provided below.
The advantage of the diffractive optic in switching between far and near over the refractive optic was described in the application to the spectacle lens by large group of researches: Li G, Mathine D L, Valley P, et al. “Switchable electro-optic diffractive lens with high efficiency for ophthalmic application”, Proceedings of the National Academy of Science of the USA, 2006; 103: 6100-6104. The operation of the described spectacle lenses was based on electrical control of the refractive index of thin layer of pneumatic liquid crystal. Though the approach is feasible, it is very complicated and expensive to execute and it also requires elective field control for its operation which is problematic for ocular implants and contact lenses. Haddock at el. in US Patent Application 20090256977 introduced further improvements to the above diffractive lens manufacturability. The spectacle lenses under the above design were released by PixelOptics under Em Power trade name.
The described above systems used the electro-optical switching between diffractive states for far and near vision by refractive index modulation. The present invention utilizes mechanical optical switching between far and near vision by changing the height of the surface relief structure of the diffractive optic.
The present disclosure also describes the diffractive optic with progressively changing foci by adjusting the periods of the diffractive grooves. This can be applied not only to the surface relief periodic structure of static single focus and multifocal diffractive lens where the light split is constant and also to dynamic diffractive lens where light is redirected between different diffractive orders by mechanical or electro-optical means of refractive index or surface relief modulations.
Iyer et al. in the US Patent Application 20110176103 referenced to refractive-diffractive insert that provided progressive power variation by optical communication between refractive and diffractive regions. No reference to a diffractive optic that on its own provides progressive foci by adjusting the periods of the diffractive grooves was disclosure in Iyer's US Application.
Diffraction principle of image formation is utilized for the disclosed accommodating ophthalmic lens. A diffractive lens consists of a periodic structure responsible for the separation between produced diffractive orders and is characterized by its phase function analogous to a refractive lens description by its surface sag equation. There two ways to change phase delay in the diffractive structure of a diffractive optical element and switch or redirect light between different foci, either by refractive index modulation or by surface shape (relief) modulation. Therefore, there are two types of diffractive structures: (1) refractive index modulation structure and (2) surface relief structure. First approach has been applied to spectacles as referenced above publication by Li and his colleagues. For the purpose of referencing in this disclosure, the first approach to switch or redirect light between different foci by refractive index modulation is called diffractive accommodating lens by refractive index modulation and the second approach to switch or redirect light between different foci by surface relief modulation is called diffractive accommodating by surface relief modulation.
The proposed invention is based on the modulation of the surface relief structure by maintaining its period and, therefore, separation between diffractive order and changing its height in order to control light distribution between the diffractive orders. In the other diffractive structure that relies on the refractive index modulation, the maximum thickness of the material within which the refractive index changes is analogous to the higher of the surface relief structure as explained above. For the purpose to simplify a description of the refractive modulation structure, the maximum thickness of the material within which the refractive index changes is defined as the “refractive index amplitude” in this embodiment.
The disclosed invention is applicable not only to spectacles lens but contact lenses and ocular implants. Thus, the surface relief structure of this invention maintains the same period but otherwise changes its height in order to provide accommodation between far and near vision.
A surface relief structure of diffractive surface can be formed by different types of zone or groove shapes (sine, rectangular, for instance) and a blaze shape shown on the FIG. 2 being the most common one. A specific periodic blaze shape is cut into a refractive surface which becomes the base surface of the diffractive surface and the resulted lens becomes a diffractive lens.
This disclosure will use blaze grating as an example but the present invention is applied to any type of surface relief diffractive surface that produces distance and near foci or, more generally, at least two images at its diffractive orders by shifting 100% or substantial portion (about 30% or more) of light to different diffraction orders or refractive image position and a position defined by one of the diffraction orders.
The distances from the diffractive surface to the foci created by the diffraction orders can be quantified in terms of diffraction powers associated with the diffraction orders similarly to a refractive lens power definition. Zero-order diffractive power of the diffractive surface coincides with the refractive power of the refractive surfaces formed by the base surface of the diffractive surface.
By the law of formation of a diffraction order, light can only be channeled along the diffraction orders of the diffractive lens where constructive interference can take place. It leads to the discrete foci of a diffractive lens. Discrete nature of image formation by a diffractive optic is the key characteristic utilized by the diffractive accommodating lens of this invention.
Importantly, the image is physically formed at a given foci of the diffraction order if a measurable percent of total light is actually channeled along a given diffraction order. This depends upon the light phase shift introduced by each blaze zone, i.e. groove height or blaze material thickness (h), FIG. 2. The construction of accommodating cell of the diffractive accommodating lens of this invention is to control the change of the blaze material thickness in order to channel 100% of light or most of the available light consequently between two diffractive orders or a diffractive order and refractive state where the grooves height is zero. These two image positions associate with far and near foci.
Geometry of the diffraction grooves is easier to explain by the “geometrical model” of the grating: 100% efficiency (light transmittance) in m-order can be achieved if the direction of the imaginable blaze ray defined by the refraction at the blaze coincides with the direction of m-order diffraction, (Carmifia Londofio and Peter P. Clack, Modeling diffraction efficiency effects when designing hybrid diffractive lens systems, Appl. Opt. 31, 2248-2252 (1992)). It simply means that the blaze material thickness is designed to direct the blaze ray along the m-order diffraction produced by the blaze groove widths for the design wavelength of light.
In a simple paraxial form the circular grating zones, also called grooves, echelettes or surface-relieve profile, can be expressed by the formula rj2=jmλf, i.e. the focal length of m-order diffraction (m=±1, ±2, etc.) for the design wavelength (λ) can be closely approximated by the following formula:
                              f          m                =                              r            j            2                                j            ⁢                                                  ⁢            m            ⁢                                                  ⁢            λ                                              (        1        )            
This is the formula typically used for the groove widths calculation in diffractive optic that produces wavefront close to a spherical shape, i.e. small amount of aberration. The locations of groove's borders are simply determined analytically by radii rj. The radii per Equation 1 define diffractive lens periodic structure which, in this case, produces spherical wavefront that defines single focal length (fm) for diffractive order (m). In general, the periodic structure can be surface relief structure where surface shape manifests the periodic structure per Equation 1 or close to it to produce quasi-spherical wavefront, or refractive index modulation structure where the material variation of the diffractive lens manifests refractive index periodic structure per Equation 1.
In case of the surface relief structure, and in the paraxial approximation the blaze material thickness to produce 100% efficiency at m-order is
                              h          m                =                              m            ⁢                                                  ⁢            λ                                (                          n              -                              n                ′                                      )                                              (        2        )            where n=refractive index of the lens material and where m=refractive index of the surrounding medium.
A surface relief may be formed by different shapes of the periodic diffractive structure and not only by a blaze shape and for the generality of the present invention the term “groove” is used as the description of the variety of shapes of the diffractive structure including multi-order phase grating (MOD) which is useful in reducing dispersion or chromatic aberration of the diffractive optical element.
Phase function defines diffractive optic analogous to sag equation defining refractive optic. A phase function is usually defines in polynomial form as shown by the equation 3 below, The examples of the phase functions in terms of polynomial phase coefficients is provided in the Table 3 for diffractive optic with small and large spherical aberrations.
In case of small aberration, the periodic structure of the diffractive optic is quite accurately defined by the equation 1 for given focal distance. In case of significant spherical aberration of the diffractive lens to be introduced in order to extend the range of vision around one of the focus of the diffractive order, the calculation of the groove shapes can be conducted numerically similar to the method described by Portney in the US Patent Appl. No: 20100066973 for multifocal diffractive lens:                a) calculating diffractive structure phase coefficients that produce diffractive focus of a selected accommodating state. Usually (−1)-order diffraction is allocated to near focus.        
                                          Φ                          -              1                                ⁡                      (            r            )                          =                                            2              ⁢              π                        λ                    ⁡                      [                                                            a                  1                                ⁢                r                            +                                                a                  2                                ⁢                                  r                  2                                            +              …              +                                                a                  n                                ⁢                                  r                  n                                                      ]                                              (        3        )                             Formula (3) is (−1)-order (near focus) phase function with phase coefficients ai calculated over the contribution of the eye optical system.        b) numerically calculating a 100% diffraction efficiency groove shape and height h(ri) that produces the defined phase coefficients and the groove widths defining by the phase function modulo 2πp cycle where p=1, 2, . . . .        
The objective of the present invention is to provide a diffractive accommodating lens that offers a sequential change in the optical states with substantial portion of the available light switched or redirected between two images for far or near vision under the action of the ciliary muscle contraction and relaxation. The lens that forms images at two image positions with image at one image position is formed by non-zero order diffraction and image at another image position is fainted by either a different order diffraction or refraction is disclosed by this invention.
The invention offers also an option to bypass the ocular elements such as zonules and capsular bag which reduce a reliability of an accommodating lens and rely on the direct interaction with the ciliary muscle. This is accomplished due to the ability to the diffractive accommodating lens of this invention to switch foci between far and near vision by only a small amount of the material transfer which can be accomplished by the ciliary muscle action. A volume of the material transfer involved in the diffractive accommodating lens of this invention is only in a small fraction of milliliter.
A material transfer in accommodating optic may occur directly from a sensor cell implanted or installed next to ciliary muscle in order to respond to their relaxation and contraction. This is accomplished in ocular implants such as aphakic, phakic including corneal implants. A material transfer may occur indirectly from a sensor cell by the cell transferring electronic signal to an external visual aid such spectacles, for instance, to control its optical states between far and vision. Ultimately, electronic transfer signal can be conducted between sensor cell and implants with optical state change per these inventions by mechanical or electronic means.
As a minimum, the lens of the present invention may still rely on the interaction with the capsular bag or vitreous as indirect means to respond to ciliary muscle actions during accommodation.
The invention disclosures different option for optical enhancement of the range of vision at image formed at the diffraction order on the example of extending the range towards intermediate vision from the near vision formed by (−1)-order diffraction.
In the present invention the periodic structure of the diffractive surface is maintained between the optical states of far and near vision but the phase delay changes between when switching between these optical states. The invention disclosure describes surface relief diffractive lens that switches optical states of far and near vision by changing phase delay with surface relief height.
Certain invention disclosures related to multi-zonal use of the diffractive surface the zones have different periodic structure to provide different foci for the same diffractive order is applicable to general phase delay wither by the height of the surface relief or refractive index modulation.
Additional invention disclosure describes periodic structure change to increase spherical aberration and associated with it depth of focus around focus position produced by non-zero diffractive order as compared with diffractive lens with small amount of spherical aberration. This disclosure is applicable to static diffractive multifocal lens where light split is constant as well as to dynamic diffractive accommodating lens where light split between far and near vision changes.
The invented lens can be applied outside the eye in a form of spectacles, contact lens or even in non-ophthalmic applications required the image position change without moving the lens itself.